One Good Thing
by Smile-4-The-Camera
Summary: Eli's life was complicated as it is, and it's about to get even messier when a girl from his past brings back memories. Will she help him fall in love again? Or hurt him more?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Eli's life was complicated as it is, and it's about to get even messier when a girl from his past brings back memories. Will she help him? Or hurt him more?

_" WHY! WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER! " I screamed with tears streaming down my face. He stood there with a blank expression-that I wanted to slap off his face._

_" I-I-I didnt mean to. " He said, his voice breaking._

_" BUT YOU DID! YOU DID! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

I shot up in bed and wiped the sweat off my forhead. I looked at my alarm clock and smacked it off. Ugh, why did I keep having these nightmares? Ever since what happened with my best friend and her so-called love of her life, i'd been having nightmares from the night it happened. It happened 2 years ago and I still keep asking, why did he let it happen? If he loved her as much as he went around (lying) saying he did, then why would he let her go? She meant so much to me, her fam- " Axil Rhymes get out of bed and get downstairs you dont want to be late! " My mom screamed. Today im going to a new school. I was transfering for the third time this year. I went to Bardell when- _it _happened. After it did I started acting out. Fighting, failing, and skipping became a part of my daily activities. My parents were understanding at first since they knew what I recently went through. But after a while they were dissapointed, sad and worried. They sent me to Beachwood Private Preparatory School for Young Ladies. It was the boringest, lamest, strictest school ever. But I still managed to get into trouble. Not that its a bad thing. Anyways, I got expelled and now im going to Degrassi Community School. Which I will proudly get expelled from. I hopped out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. I put on a white shirt with black buttons going down the middle, and dark skinny jeans. I curled the ends of my long, straight black hair slightly. I rubbed my arm and stared at my tan skinand sighed loudly. Degrassi Community School, here I come.

**So this chapter was pretty much just an intro. You know, getting to know a little about Axil and her past. Anyways im a little stuck on this story and where its gonna go so when I get an idea you guys will get a nice new chapter! :D Luv,**

**Smile-4-The-Camera**


	2. We Meet Again

**Ello readers. Here's chapter two in Axil's POV. Enjoy :D**

Axil's POV

I hopped onto my new Ducati Monster **(1) **that I named Crissy, and took off. I thought about alot of things. I thought about how I can get expelled from Degrassi. I thought about how many friends I could make, how me and J-

" Hey! MOVE IT! " Some jerk yelled behind me. I turned around and flipped him off before speeding away. I pulled up to Degrassi Community School and some guy yelled " Hey check out that motorcycle! " And before I knew it about 20 kids were hovering around me and Crissy. " Im not a tourist attraction move! " I yelled. All the kids scurried away except for one boy who looked kinda like a girl.

" Whoa a Ducati Monster. Must of cost a fortune. " he said.

" Yup, but it was worth it. Crissy is my baby. " I said with a grin on my face.

" You named your motorcycle? Wow, you remind me of a friend of mine. By the way i'm Adam. "

" Im Axil. " I hopped off Crissy and picked up my bag and walked side-by-side with Adam. I picked up my schedule and went to my locker. While I had my head in my locker some guy approached me and Adam.

" Hey Adam. " the guy said.

" Hey. Oh, this is my friend Axil. She is the proud owner of that cool Ducati outside. " I giggled and pulled my head out of my locker. I tried to look at the guys face but he was bent down trying his shoe, so I stuck my head back in my locker putting my books away.

" I sure am. But like I said her name is Crissy. " I said playfully.

" Oh right I forgot to mention. You and Elijah have something in common: Your both weirdos who name your cars. " Me and Elijah laughed before I closed my locker and walked to English with Adam and Elijah. Elijah was ahead of me so I _still _couldnt look at his face. Anyways, I took my seat in front of Elijah and Ms. Dawes, started talking.

" Ok class. Im gonna mix some things up. Now, Eli, Clare, and Adam I know you were gonna work on your assignment together. Since Axil is new im gonna ask Eli to work with her. Now class today were- " I zoned out halfway through the class. Eli? Reminds me of...no Axil. **Dont think about it. **But, what if its...- NO. NO NO NO. It cant be him. There are millions of Eli's in the world. But his dark hair, skull rings, and his laugh reminded me of Eli. Eli who dated-

" Axil! " Ms. Dawes yelled. I shot my head up and noticed everyone in class was looking at me.

" Yes? " I asked irritated.

" I said to get with your partners and work on the assignment. Eli is waiting for you. " I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Elij- Eli. _Again, _he was bending down.

" You know if were gonna work on this assignment together im gonna have to know what you look like. " I said jokingly. He chuckled before zipping us his backpack. He finally looked up and said

" Ok Axil how- " His eyes widened just like mine.

" Oh my God. " I whispered shakily. He's Eli.

_Eli Goldsworthy. _

_**Her **_Eli.

The Eli who took her away from me.

The Eli I hate more than anyone.

**(1) Those. Are. AWESOME! I would love anyone who bought me one.**

**Oohhhh. How does Eli know Axil? Read the next chapter and you'll find out! Updating soon. Luv,**

**Smile-4-The-Camera**


	3. What Memories May Bring

Axi'ls POV

Me and Eli stayed silent the entire class. I cant believe of all people I could be going to school with, I have to go to school with the person I hate more than anyone in this whole entire world. The bell finally rung and I hopped out of my seat, grabbed my things and practically ran across the hall. Luck wasn't on my side because Eli grabbed my arm and dragged me to a secluded part of the hall. He started speaking.

" Look, I know you dont wanna see me but I need to tell you something extremely important. I loved her more than anyone ok? I didnt mean for that to happen and if you think about it, it wasn't my fault- " I cut him off angrily.

" WASN'T YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE OF _**YOU **_I WILL _**NEVER, **_SEE HER AGAIN! " Tears were streaming down my face but at this point, I didn't care.

" Im _so so so _sorry she's gone, but some idiot did took her away. Not me. I feel absolutely terrible about your loss but, _please_ see things from my view. " Tears were in his eyes and his voice was cracking. I can tell he feels terrible, but guilt isn't gonna bring her back.

" Im sorry but, I don't care how sorry you are. I know you feel bad but everytime I see you i'm gonna think of her. " I said with my voice cracking. " She was my _best friend _and she's gone. And no matter what...I just can't stop blaming you. I'm sorry. " I ran across the hall and to my next class.

Eli's POV

I can't believe it. Axil Rhymes is at my school. I can't imagine how terrible she must feel. I can't imagine having your best friend taken away, and having to look at the bastard you _think _did it. Key word: Think. I need to find a way to get Axil to here my side of the story. I remembered what she was wearing, and went to Principal Simpson's office.

Axil's POV

I didn't hear a word that Mr. Perino was saying. I couldn't stop picturing _her. _I couldn't stop picturing Eli, the asshole who ruined my life...and took hers. " Axil Rhymes report to the principal's office. " Hopefully they saw my records from my old school and are expelling me. I walked out of history and walked to the Principal Simpson's office. I opened the door and plopped down on the chair.

" So Axil, a little birdie told me that you were out of uniform. " I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah, so? "

" So, here. " He handed me a red polo along with khaki pants and a khaki skirt. Yuck.

" What the hell is this? " I said irritated.

" One, watch your language. Two, it's your uniform. " Uniform?

" You have _got_ to be kidding me. "

" No Ms. Rhymes, i'm not. You have two more strikes. If your out of uniform two more times, you'll be suspended. " I scoffed.

" And if you get any more uglier i'm gonna be blind! " Mr. Simpson's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

" Well maybe you can learn some manners in detention! "

" Ha! Sounds good to me. " I stood up and stormed out of the office. Little did I know going to detention I would see the last person I wanted to see.

Eli's POV

I was sitting in the detention room waiting for Axil. I know all she did was come to school out of uniform and you cant get detention for that if your new. Knowing Axil, she lost her temper and back-talked Mr. Simpson. So i'm currently waiting for her. Mr. Perino was asleep at his desk, so that makes it easier for me to explain to her. I really want her to hear my side of the story so i'm counting on her to show up. Luckily she waltzed through the door and her eyes locked on mine.

" You've got to be fucking kidding me! "

" Yep. Axil im begging you to hear me out. I know you hate me more than anyone to ever walk the earth but this is extremely important. Please Axil. _Please. _" Her fact softened, but she quickly scowled.

" You got 1 minute. " Thank god!

" Ok. " And I told her every detail of what happened that night. By the end of my story, I had tears in my eyes and so did Axil. Mr. Perino woke up by the end of my story and told us detention was over. Axil grabbed her bag and left so I followed her.

" Axil! Does this mean you forgive me? " I asked her hopefully. Suprisingly she leaned in and hugged me.

" I forgive you. " She whispered in my ear before walking away. At the moment I believed everything would be okay.

Axil's POV

The minute I got to my house I hopped off Crissy and ran into my house. I ran past my mom, up the stairs and into my bedroom. I laid my head in my pillow and cried. I re-read Eli's story in my head over and over again.

_" That night...I heard a rumor about her cheating on me. I felt shattered...heartbroken...any word that means you felt like you wanna die. I called her a liar, a slut, a whore. And the sad part is I didnt mean any of it. She cried and cried, and begged me to believe her. I have no idea why but I didnt. I told her the biggest lie I ever told in my life: Your dead to me. When she left...I cried for I dont know how long. I cried so hard I didnt even hear her screams outside. When I got the call from the hospital I felt like killing myself. I felt that because of me, her moms never gonna see her again, her dad's never gonna see her again, and most importantly, you were never gonna see her again. I feel absolutely horrible for what happened but, that jackass in the truck did it. Not me. Axil i'm sorry and I wish I had a time machine and I went back to that night and never called her those things, or let her go. Im sorry Axil. Im sorry. "_

At that moment I realized it. I realized Eli loved her. He never wanted to hurt her, and what happened wasn't his fault. He didn't want her dead, he didn't want her out of his life, he didn't want to let her go. And I realized the most important thing of all.

Eli didn't kill my best friend.

Eli didn't kill Julia.

**O_O Did anyone do that? Probably not, because I kind of spoiled it during Eli's story, but for those who didnt catch it, did you guys go O_O! Lol, I hope so. Oh, and did anyone notice in the first two chapters that whenever Axil was gonna say Julia, or say something that could've let you guys know it was Julia, I made something happen that cut her off? Tehe. Next chapta up lata :P Luv,**

**Smile-4-The-Camera**


	4. I Hate That I Love You

Axil's POV

The next morning I was ready to face Eli. After his confession about Julia I was totally okay with everything that happened. It wasn't his fault. But that dosen't make anything better. Because of what I did, Eli yelled at Julia, because Eli yelled at Julia, that caused her to run off, because she ran off, she got hit by a car, because she got hit by a car...she's-dead. And it's my fault. I can never tell Eli about this because he'll hate me. Forever. I slipped on my hideous red polo, and my hideous khaki skirt. Lucky for me, I had the perfect accessories to make my uniform go from drab, to fab. I pulled out my gold headand **(1)**, my purple and black armwarmers, and my big black bangles and put them all on. I curled my hair and looked in the mirror. Perfect. I ran downstairs, ate and apple, slipped on my black pumps and hopped on Crissy, ready to face the day.

Eli's POV

I sat on the front steps of Degrassi waiting for Axil. I didnt tell her this yesterday, but when I was dating Julia I had a secret. Something that would ruin Julia and Axil's friendship, and our relationship. I heard a motorcycle pull in to the parking lot and noticed it was Axil's. She hopped off and headed to Degrassi but stopped when she noticed me there. She had on her khaki skirt with no tights, showing off her long tan legs. I couldn't stop staring.

" Uh hello, my eyes are up here. " She said smirking, one of the things I liked about her. I smirked back.

" Sorry. So, how you liking Degrassi? " She rolled her eyes and sat next to me.

" Its awful. Ugly uniforms, boring classrooms, disgusting lunches, how can anyone like this place? " I chuckled.

" Well maybe everyone has friends to rely on. Maybe I can be your friend. "

" That sounds wonderful. So, umm, about yesterday. What you told me was...a wakeup call. I feel awful for things I said to you. It was way out of line and now that i've heard your side, im begging you to let me make it up to you. "

" How about you just be my best friend? " She smiled.

" That I can do. " The bell rang and we both stood up and walked to Degrassi. I went to my seat in front of Eli and turned around to talk to him and Adam, but a girl with curly hair and blue eyes was standing in front of me. I noticed Eli couldn't stop staring at her. I was gonna ask what was up but the girl started speaking.

" Umm hi. Your in my seat. "

" You weren't hear yesterday. " I shot back.

" Because I was sick yesterday. "

" Sorry hun but that's not my problem. " She huffed and walked away while I giggled. Adam laughed too.

" Get used to it. She's been on edge lately. "

" Who is she anyways? "

" Clare Edwards. Eli's ex. " Wait ex?

" Oh, you...dated her. " I said shakily. Eli must have noticed because he started speaking.

" Yeah, and if it makes you upset im sorry- " I cut him off.

" No, no. It's ok you have the right to date other people. " I put my hand on his and he smiled at me. Adam spoke next.

" Umm, why would you be upset with him dating Clare? " Ugh, I forgot. He didn't know about my past with Eli and Julia.

" Uhh no reason, I just- " I noticed Clare kept glaring at me. It was kind of creepy. " Ok Clare keeps staring at me like I just killed her cat. " I grabbed Eli's hand and pulled him up with me.

" Where are we going? " He asked.

" Were skipping. " I smirked and led him out of the classroom. I poked my head back in the door and noticed Clare was still glaring at me. To push her buttons, I blew her a kiss and walked away.

Eli's POV

Me and Axil went to The Dot. We ordered our coffee and sat down.

" So, " she started. " I want you to tell me everything that's happened since you left Bardell. " I sighed.

" Ok. So, after I left Bardell I came to Degrassi. I was the ' emo kid ' there and I pretty much kept to myself. I drove a hearse, " she giggled and I smirked at her. " and my only friend was Adam. Then, I met Clare. We were friends and I liked her but I wasn't sure if I was over Julia. After a while I decided to go out with her. " I told her the rest of everything that's happened. I told her about my rivalry with Fitz, about my ups and downs with my relationship Clare, and me crashing Morty. After I was done with my story I said

" So, what's happened with you after I left Bardell? " She sighed heavily but told me everything.

" Well, since you left Bardell I became a different person. I stopped getting all A's, I got into fights and I got into a rivarly kinda like yours. There was this bitch that thought what happened to Julia was some joke. One day she took it too far so I punched her in the nose, slapped her in the face, threw her on the floor, kicked her in the stomach and threw a table at her. " I started laughing uncontrollably.

" A table! Really! " I said while laughing. Suprisingly she started laughing too.

" Well its not like she didn't have it coming! " she said grininng. " Anyways, that was the final straw so I got expelled and my parents sent me to Beachwood Private Preparatory School for Young Ladies hoping it would straighten me out. I was pissed so I got myself expelled again. So, they sent me to Degrassi. "

" Well im glad they did. " I said. She smiled at me.

" Lets go back to my house. " She said. We got up and went to her house.

Axil's POV

Me and Eli were currently in my room. " Wow Axil, im suprised. I expected black walls, snakes, and dead bodies. " Eli joked.

" Har har Eli your so hilarious. " I said sarcastically. I noticed Eli staring at one of my paintings. " Like what you see? " It was a painting of trees, but instead of leaves they had fireworks. **(1)**

" Yeah, I do. Its beautiful. " He responded. I blushed...wait a second. I, Axil Rhymes was blushing? I shook the thought away and responded.

" Thank you. It was inspired by a song I wrote. "

" You write songs? "

" Yeah I sing and play guitar too. "

" Can I hear it? "

I smirked. " I was hoping you would ask that. " I went to the corner and grabbed my guitar and grabbed my song journal. I flipped to the page with my song on it. I played the first few notes before clearing my throat and starting to sing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, _

_one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's _

_still a chance for you _

_Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework _

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna _

_leave 'em falling down._

" I wrote it after Julia died. It's not finished but- " I was cut off when Eli did the unthinkable. He kissed me! I pushed him off.

" Eli what the hell was that! " I yelled.

" Axil, I have something to tell you. When I was dating Julia...I started falling for you. And... now that your here, those feelings came back. " My eyes widened.

" WHAT! "

**Olala Eli and Axil sitting in a tree, k-i-ss-i-n...ummmm *clears throat awkwardly* anyways**

**1) I imagined Fiona's headband that she wore in Umbrella part 1. Wasn't it so cute?**

**2) Painting is on my profile.**

**And of course everyone knew that Axil's song was Firework by Katy Perry. I dont think i'll ever stop loving that song =) Next chapter will be up soon. Luv,**

**Smile-4-The-Camera**


End file.
